D gray man Morgue Files
by Darkbrokenreaper
Summary: Plots that I had planned for the fandom but never got around to fully developing into stories. Yullen
1. Half of My Heart

**A/N: Wow, so I haven't updated for this fandom in a while. Truth is I've lost interest in anything anime and I've fully submerged myself in the realm of American shows like Supernatural and Doctor Who. So these are just story ideas that most likely will never be developed into anything and I'm just putting them out there so you guys know that I am alive and what I had planned for this a long long time ago.**

Half of My Heart

Kanda stared listlessly at the hourglass that monitored his life. His curse was removed but instead of bringing him the liberation that he had expected to come with it, he saw nothing, he felt nothing. With his curse, he had a purpose; to find the apparition woman who sent his nerves on fire, who promised him forever and a day. He remembered days where he would spend caressing the oblong surface, imagining her beautiful face, her laugh, her vows to wait for him. Vows of eternity. Now those were gone. He was Kanda Yu, a Third Exorcist in a world that no longer required supernatural powers, a soldier without a war to fight, nothing. The woman in his dreams was long withered and dead and he no longer saw any purpose in seeking her out. To him, she was nothing more than a stranger inside a dream that was never his. He had lost his meaning, as if half his being was missing.

Kanda touched the dark imprint on his chest. Now it was nothing more than a tattoo. And that itself was empty. A knock at the door made his head snap up but he did not move to answer it; the door was unlocked anyway.

It was Allen, his rival, his comrade, the beansprout that irritated him even at the end of the war.

"Kanda," Allen greeted. He said nothing. Allen stared at him with unreadable silver eyes and walked over to him. "Kanda, I haven't seen you in a while. No one has. We're worried for you."

Seeing that Kanda would make no move to indicate he was listening, Allen grabbed both of his hands. One by one, he laced his fingers, long piano-playing fingers, with Kanda's calloused, battle-hardened one. They were so different. Kanda stared at their intertwined hands with blank cobalt eyes.

"Kanda," Allen began again. "Tell me. What happened to you?"

He said nothing and continued to stare at their hands, clasped together. Allen bit his lips. Kanda could tell that the other boy was frustrated but it didn't matter. This wasn't the first time Allen would try to talk things out of Kanda and it wouldn't be the last. Lavi and Lenalee had tried too. Lavi had stopped long ago after a one-sided yelling match. Lenalee had burst into tears and begging before she too had finally given up.

Allen touched Kanda's cheeks with gentle and soft hands and it made Kanda snap away from his thought.

"Kanda," Allen whispered, staring at him with lost eyes. "I miss you. I miss your giant ego and your constant name-calling. I miss your sour personality. I miss the fact that you only eat soba and believe it or not," Allen stopped with a light, whimsical chuckle, "I miss out arguments that end up with a battle."

Allen stood up and for a moment, Kanda thought he would leave but the strong and sure hands never left his. Allen sat next to Kanda and rearranged the blankets around them so that the cold draft from the broken stained glass window wouldn't touch them.

"Do you remember how the littlest thing about me used to rile you up?" Allen asked. "My hair, my height, my personality. It angered me and made me laugh at how easy it was to annoy you."

As Allen reminisced, Kanda felt as if the empty part inside of him could be filled, even for a little while.

"Kanda, come outside and see the world we have made," Allen coaxed gently. "Come and see how happy and safe you have made the world with your sacrifice."

Kanda didn't resist as Allen pulled him up.

Finders and scientists both gazed at him with awe. There weren't as many people in the building as he remembered. Kanda remembered how the halls would be packed with black and white coats but there seemed to be a lack of that.

"They've all gone home," Allen answered as if sensing Kanda's question. "All of the scientists, finders, and exorcists who have families have gone home to reunite with their loved ones. The ones who stayed behind are those who have lost their families in the war or don't have families to go back to."

"Allen!" Lenalee greeted as she ran up to them. Her eyes widened in surprise when she noticed Kanda. "Kanda, it's nice to see you."

"Hello, Lenalee," Allen smiled. "I'm just going to Komui to ask for a day out with Kanda."

"Don't bother," Lenalee replied. "I'll tell my brother for you. You go have fun."

"Thank you, Lenalee," Allen said and waved as the girl continued on her way.

Kanda stared at Allen.

The town was cleaner, Kanda noted. And there was less broken rubble and more buildings being rebuilt. The air seemed lighter, the grass more vibrant, and the very atmosphere was sweeter. It was calm and almost hopeful in a way. But the townsp

"Mr. Exorcist sirs!" a little girl with her blonde hair tied in a blue handkerchief came up to them. She blushed and held onto her basket of flowers as if hesitating with what she wanted to say next. Kanda could see a woman smiling at them and assumed she was the mother of the girl.

Allen smiled and knelt down to her level.

"T-This is for you!" she cried and blindly thrust the basket into Kanda's hands. "T-Thank you for saving us!"

"Why thank you," Allen accepted the gift for him. "That's awfully kind of you."

The girl smiled shyly at Allen before running back to her mother.

Kanda and Allen peered into the basket and Allen smiled, "Daisies."

They stopped at a park filled with children and young couples.

Slowly, Allen pulled out the daisies and set them on Kanda's outstretched legs. He picked them up again, one by one, as his fingers wove a chain.

* * *

Allen was unusually quiet today, Kanda thought. He would usually talk about random things, things that made no sense but Allen's voice was enough to bring him out.

He must have been staring too long because Allen's eyes softened in understanding.

"I'm going to be operated on," Allen started and then stopped again. Kanda didn't ask. He didn't need to. "They're going to try to remove any remnants of the Fourteenth."

Kanda knew what was going to happen. He had seen the Inspector's disgust whenever Allen walked past, the ugly yet secretive sneer that hinted something evil was coming to the savior of the world.

"I'm-," Allen began again but the words failed him. He gently loosened his hands from Kanda's and raised his hand to brush a stray strand of hair from Kanda's face. A soft yet bitter smile graced his pink lips and a chill swept through Kanda. "I think this is the last-"

Allen was surprised when a hand covered his mouth. Kanda shook his head slowly. No, he didn't need to hear the words.

* * *

**A/N: The plot of this one was going to be that Kanda has PTSD and Allen slowly drags him out of it but before he fully recovers Allen is going to be put down by the Inspector.**


	2. The Kidnapping of the Princess

The Kidnapping of the Princess

Allen licked his dry lips and lowered himself slowly on the rope. Despite doing this a million times, he still felt nervous and nervousness cost him fatal mistakes. He judged the distance between him and the floor, and nodded to himself. He loosened his hold a little and slipped down another few feet.

"You okay there, Princess?" Lavi hissed from his place down below. Allen looked down. His friend looked like a little beacon of red amongst the black and white marble floors.

"Yes," Allen whispered back, hoping that his voice reached the other man. "I'm perfectly dandy! What makes you think I'm not okay? And don't call me that!"

In one fluid movement, he relaxed and dropped himself noiselessly on the marble floors. He sighed and brushed off imaginary dust on his silk robes.

"But you are the Bandit Princess," Lavi joked, slinging the sack over his shoulder.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't be the Bandit 'Princess' if you hadn't gone around spreading that awful rumor," Allen countered.

"But you would make a cute girl," Lavi chuckled. "Maybe even cuter than Lenalee."

"The Bandit Princess is here!" a guard shouted.

"Allen, found it!" Lavi said.

Allen took a look at most of the pieces. They couldn't steal anything too heavy so the vases and treasure chests were out. Coins were marked with the imperial symbol so those were out too. No, what Allen aimed for were the decorative pieces; necklaces inlaid with rubies as big as coals, bracelets that shone with a multitude of diamonds, and pins shaped like dragonflies and other insects.

"Shit, run!" Lavi shouted. He dropped the bag and ran toward a random corridor. Allen followed suit and tore into the other direction.

Footsteps behind him told him that they decided to pursue him instead. Though his footsteps were light, the jewelry he carried made loud jangling sounds that alerted the guards. Allen loathed to take them off though; the thief in him urged him to keep it and sell it off in some pawn shop.

"Shit," Allen cursed. He rounded the corner and flattened himself against the wall. A few moments later, the guards stormed past him.

"Stop, you thief!" the guards yelled, waving their scimitars in the air. They ran down the corridor and Allen let out a sigh of relief. They would be gone, for now.

He quickly found a room and pulled a pin from his hair. Expertly, he picked the lock until it fell away at his feet. Allen entered the room with as much catlike grace as he could.

Allen sighed, breathing quietly and searched the room. He was in a large bedroom filled with luxurious furniture. A large bed sat in the middle covered with a canopy of gauzy red silk and the room was littered with Persian rugs and soft, downy pillows. Allen knew he was in one of the royal family's rooms.

Allen started for the open window on the other side of the room; he knew Lavi could make it out on his own. He froze when he saw a silhouette figure sitting on the bed stir, shielded by the canopy.

The figure was long and languid, giving off the aura of a refined princess or an experienced concubine. Either way, women tended to scream loud, and loud was not what Allen needed at the moment.

"Umm… I'm sorry, miss," Allen started, eyes darting toward the window. "But please, if you do not alert the guards, I'll be on my way."

There was a scream of protest from the person inside the best but it was muffled and Allen knew the person was gagged. Curiosity made him pause despite the situation and he crept toward the bed instead.

Allen parted the canopy and his eyes widened. Navy blue eyes lined with kohl stared sullenly back at him and a pale, slender face that could make any woman jealous greeted him. The woman was dressed in a gauzy diaphanous robe that showed her bra-like top and panties. What attracted his attention was the fact that this person was bound with what seemed like the golden rope that held up the canopy and gagged with black silk ribbons that was tied to the bedpost.

The red chafe marks around the person's arms and legs showed signs of struggle and judging by the angry look from the woman's face, she wasn't a very happy camper.

"Good evening, young miss," Allen greeted jovially. "What landed you in such an odd situation?"

The woman responded with a muffled shout that Allen assumed was a tirade of curse words but he smiled anyway and undid the gags.

"Who are you calling a 'miss', moyashi?" the person snapped. The person's voice was a deep baritone and made Allen twitch. For the first time, Allen took a good long look at the person.

Long black tresses held up in an elegant knot with many decorative pins and layers of flowing navy blue silk greeted him but this person was definitely. Not. A. Girl.

"Y-You're a boy!" Allen pointed indignantly.

The person rolled his eyes. "No shit moyashi. Now untie me before I fucking chop your head off."

Allen felt his eyes twitch but complied nonetheless.

"You could be a bit nicer," he muttered, undoing the rest of the bonds. "There. Happy?"

"Shut up," the man snarled, rubbing his wrists.

"You could give me a name for my troubles," Allen supplied raising an eyebrow as the man pulled out the pins and stripped himself of the gossamer robe.

Allen tore down a curtain and helped the man pin it up into a robe with one of the decorative pins. The rest of the jewelry went into Allen's pocket; he could sell it all later for a hefty price.

"There she is!" the guard slammed open the door.

"Shit," Allen cursed. He smiled apologetically to the male. "Do you mind going with me as collateral?"

Kanda scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, just get me out of here," Kanda shouted. Allen pulled Kanda toward the window. "Holy shit, moyashi! You can't possibly be thinking of jumping off of here!"

"Then brace yourself!" Allen grinned maniacally and pushed Kanda out of the window.

"Get her!" the guard shouted. "She's kidnapping the royal prince's concubine!"

"Sorry, guards," Allen mocked, giving them a two finger salute. "But I've got a pissy princess to catch."

Allen leapt out of the window as the swords came down at where he was previously.

"You fucking pushed me out of a window!" Kanda snarled. Allen rolled his eyes and tugged on his wrist.

"Nothing gets by you," Allen said sarcastically.

"So… concubine," Allen snickered, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut the fuck up," Kanda blushed. "They kidnapped me from my hometown in Japan and shipped me off to this hellhole. Apparently, the fucking idiots thought I was some sort of exotic woman and all that shit and decided I would be added to the fucking prince's collection."

"That's some mouth you have on you," Allen noted dryly. "Ever thought to wash it out with soap and some lye while you're at it?"

"Did you not hear me?" Kanda sneered, "I don't give a rat's ass about your problems."

"I never had problems to begin with," Allen shot him an easy grin. "Although you seem to have a full bag of them."

"You're fucked in the head, moyashi," Kanda retorted.

"Again with the 'moyashi' thing," Allen tsked. "My name is Allen, the Bandit Prince."

"Don't you mean Bandit Princess?" Kanda smirked, gaining the upper hand in the banter.

"T-That's just to hide my identity!" Allen sputtered.

"Oh yes," Kanda replied waspishly, "As if hiding your name is better than hiding that fugly scar of yours and that old man hair. You don't even look Arabian. What are you, a limey man?"

"I prefer the term British actually," Allen answered tersely. "My… guardian brought me here as his apprentice but then ditched me a few years back. Every once in a while, he sends me back his debts for me to pay off."

* * *

**A/N: I was really into the Arabian Nights back when this was written and my mind went into this little piece...**


End file.
